parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
QBT Alvin and the Gossip Robot
QBT Alvin and the Gossip Robot is the 12th episode of ShapeTales, the second QBT Alvin episode and the Season 1 finale. Plot Perry Semi-Circle and Little Semi-Circle are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady Pyramid (Pyramid #3 (the "Milk Money Bandit")) who asks them for a nickel. Perry refuses, but the Pyramid then demands the money he is carrying for milk money. After stealing the money and escpaing to the rooftops with his loot, QBT Alvin (Alvin the Cone) confronts him and shakes the stolen money off of him before throwing him into Officer Biker’s patrol car. Soon after, he begins reviewing his capture technique with his butler, Alfred (Lumiere Smiley), but in the process accidentally knocks an toy machine off the ledge. The machine gets caught on some telephone wires on the way down, where a woman is rumoring on the phone, then falls into the sewers where the rumor brings the machine to life. The next morning, Alfred is speaking at a school and tells the teacher he needs to go home and “Photosynthesizes himself” (meaning he needs to rest). Charlie Cylinder and Carla Cylinder take the figure of speech literally and jump to the false conclusion that Alfred is a plant. As they walk home, discussing what they had heard Alfred say, they encounter a small talking robot. Similar robots begin to appear throughout town, spreading the gossip. Alvin and Alfred are tending to a garden when Alfred heads inside to answer the phone. Another robot appears and tries to spread the gossip, but Alvin doesn't listen. Alfred then calls Alvin in. Mayor Rhombus (Madame Rhombus) informs him that strange robots are growing all over the city and saying that the story that Alfred is a robot is a gossip. Suiting up as QBT Alvin, he dives into action. QBT Alvin manages to find a robot and attempts to shred it with a robot whacker, which malfunctions. Back at the Alvin-Cave, Alfred discovers that all the robots are connected to a "Mother Robot" underground. Upon arriving in the sewer, QBT Alvin meets the Mother Robot and is quickly overpowered. Alfred learns the citizens are afraid of him, saying that he is a "killer plant with trunk eyes." Suddenly, the Mother Robot breaks free out from underground and snatches Alfred, but the citizens refuse to help. Dad Smiley arrives and asks what's going on. The Mother Robot says she heard the story from "very reliable sources." Charlie and Carla confess that they took Alfred literally and started the gossip. Dad explains to them that "even if it's true, The Lord doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He want us to spread nice words." Dad's words cause sparks to grow on the Mother Robot. Charlie and Carla decide that the way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They convince the citizens that Alfred is not a plant. The Mother Robot continues sprouting sparks until she explode. Then out come QBT Alvin from underground, until then everyone knows that. Category:Shapetales